Spring Field
by BabyBaekkk
Summary: Sebuah Balapan Liar adl Balapan yg dilakukan semata-mata krena ingin menang taruhan atau mendapatkan uang. Tapi bagaimana jika balapan itu berhadiah seorang namja manis yg bisa kau miliki?/NC


SpringField

Author : BabyBaek

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Length : Chapter

Rated : M

Pairing : ChanBaek

Summary : Sebuah Balapan Liar adl Balapan yg dilakukan semata-mata krena ingin menang taruhan atau mendapatkan uang. Tapi bagaimana jika balapan itu berhadiah seorang namja manis yg bisa kau miliki?/NC

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya

Ch 1 ~ SpringField

Author POV

"Ya! Jangan memukul kepalaku albino!" ucap seorang namja tampan yang sedang duduk diatas motor merahnya.

"Pakai otakmu Park Chanyeol bodoh, untuk apa kau memberitahu eommaku kalau aku ikut balapan liar lagi? Dasar bodoh" umpatan kesal itu keluar dari mulut seorang namja tampan berwajah datar – Oh Sehun.

"Mengerjaimu sekali-kali tidak apa kan Sehunnie" ucapan diiringi cengiran dari Chanyeol sukses membuat Sehun menendang kaki namja bermarga Park itu.

"Awww, ya! Akan kubalas kau Oh Sehun, akan kubilang pada ahjumma jika kau sering melihat video yadong bersama Kai" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kubunuh kau jika itu terjadi" ucap Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Berhenti bertengkar, kalian ini berisik sekali. Lihat, ada pengumuman dari Kevin" ucap namja dengan kulit tan nya – Kai.

"Oke, Guys. Kajja berkumpul, akan ada sedikit pengumuman yg sangat menarik disini. Bos kita berganti, So balapan ini pun sama. Akan berganti pula peraturan nya serta..." ucap Kevin dengan seringaiannya.

"Serta apa?" ucap salah seorang pembalap dengan jaket kulit berwarna biru dongker.

"Serta hadiahnya. Hadiah yg sangat menarik dan juga menyenangkan" lanjut Kevin.

"Apa itu? Cepat katakan" ucap Kai tidak sabaran.

"Oww, Slow Down dude. Hadiahnya adl Seorang namja mungil yang bisa kalian bawa pulang dan kalian miliki" ucap Kevin dgn seringaian nya.

Semua pembalap heboh mendengarnya, tak terkecuali Chanyeol Sehun dan Kai.

"Sangat menarik" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kali ini aku sependapat denganmu Park, tumben otakmu bekerja" ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya datar, 'Dasar Oh Sehun sialan'.

"That's Right Guys? I Think so yes. Peraturannya mudah, hanya tinggal mengikuti balapan. Jika kau kalah kau akan membayar denda sebanyak taruhan tingkat A" ucap Kevin lagi.

"MWO?!" ucap seluruh pembalap serempak.

Oh ayolah, wajar jika mereka terkejut. Bisa kau bayangkan, harga dari sebuah balapan dibandingkan dengan harga sebuah mobil Lamborgini keluaran terbaru? Yup, itulah Taruhan tingkat A.

Jangan kira balapan liar ini diisi oleh anak-anak nakal dgn dompet kosong, malah sebaliknya. Mereka semua berdompet tebal, pergi ketempat seperti ini hanya memiliki dua kemungkinan.

Yang pertama, orangtua yang sibuk dgn pekerjaannya lalu memanjakan anak mereka dengan banyak uang tanpa kasih sayang.

Yang kedua, anak culun yang berpura-pura Low Profile di depan orangtua nya tetapi akan menjadi Bad Boy jka sudah bergabung dengan teman-temannya saat malam tiba.

Yahh, itulah mereka. Termasuk Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun.

Oke, kembali ke Taruhan Tingkat A. Hei, harga mobil itu harga yang murah bagi mereka. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat ketiga namja tampan itu terkejut, tapi hadiahnya.

Mereka sangat senang dengan sesuatu yang menantang seperti ini, memacu adrenalin dan dapat memilki hadiah mungil itu. Ckck, dasar anak remaja.

"Balapan akan dimulai malam ini, pukul 23.30 . Bersiaplah, waktu tersisa 1 jam lagi, dan sebelum balapan dimulai. Kalian akan melihat hadiahnya, lalu kalian bisa memutuskan ingin mengikuti balapan demi hadiah itu atau tidak" ucap Kevin Final.

Semua pembalap dan penonton seketika riuh membicarakan Pengumuman Fantastis dari Kevin – Pemandu Balapan Liar SpringField.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" ucap Kai tiba-tiba.

"Menarik, taruhan seperti apa?" ucap Chanyeol penasaran, diangguki Sehun dengan tampang poker face nya.

"Balapan malam ini. Kita lihat, siapa diantara kita bertiga yang tertarik dengan hadiahnya. Jika itu aku, aku akan mengikuti balapan. Jika kalah aku akan menuruti apapun yang kalian mau, dan jika aku menang. Maka sebaliknya" ucap Kai dengan smirk di wajahnya.

Well, yang namanya taruhan itu seperti sebuah emas berlian dimata ketiga namja itu. So, tidak akan ada yang menolak bukan?

"Baik, akan kubalas perbuatanmu bulan lalu Kim Jongin" ucap Sehun.

"Dalam mimpimu albino" ucap Kai tidak mau kalah.

"Bersiaplah, kalian akan membelikanku Topi Limited Edision dari Poison" ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SpringField~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol POV

"Ini dia Hadiah dari SpringField malam ini, namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun" ucap Kevin.

Saat pintu mobil Kevin terbuka, muncullah seorang namja dengan tinggi yang kuperkirakan sebatas pundakku.

Wajahnya dia tundukkan, tubuhnya dibalut kaos tipis berwarna Baby Blue dengan gambar SpringField ditengahnya. Jeans ketat berwarna senada, dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam.

Rambutnya Dark Brown, berponi. Tangannya dia tautkan di sisi kanan dan kiri kaosnya. Memilin-milinnya, seolah itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Oooh, menggemaskan sekali.

Byun Baekhyun.

Nama yang manis, angkat wajahmu Baby Boy. Aku ingin lihat, bagaimana wajahmu itu.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Ohhh, kalian pasti sangat penasaran dengan wajahnya. Baiklah, angkat wajahmu manis" ucap Kevin diiringi seringaian.

Setelah berucap, Kevin memegang dagu namja itu. Shit! Kenapa aku tidak suka jika dia menyentuh milikku.

Milikmu? Hei kau bahkan belum memenangkan balapan Park Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa kau mengklaim jika Byun Baekhyun adl Milikmu?

"Wow"

"Nice Face"

"What a great man" 

"Puppy Namja"

Seruan berbeda-beda keluar dari mulut pembalap-pembalap itu, bagaimana tidak? Owh wajahnya, benar-benar cute dan manis disaat bersamaan. Nilai Plusnya adalah saat ini dia sedang menatap lurus tepat kemataku.

Wajah itu awalnya menampakkan Ekpresi ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Langsung membuang tatapan ke samping kanan dengan wajah memerah, setelah beradu tatapan denganku.

Oh, lihatlah leher itu. Seolah memanggilku untuk ditandai, jangan mengalihkan kepalamu dan malah menampilkan leher itu Byun Baekhyun.

"Why man? Tertarik dengan namja itu? Dia memang sangat Cutely dan Manis. Tapi dia bukan tipeku" ucap Kai padaku.

"Bagaimana dengamu Sehunna~?" ucap Kai lagi.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu hitam. Aku tidak tertarik dengan namja itu" ucap Sehun datar.

Well taruhan itu, sepertinya aku yang akan menjadi Start nya.

"Sepertinya kau yang akan menjadi Startnya dude" ucap Sehun.

BINGO!

Tepat seperti apa yang kupikirkan barusan, tidak masalah jika aku akan balapan diawal, ditengah, ataupun diakhir. Jika hadiahnya namja bernama Byun Baekhyun ini, aku akan melakukannya kapanpun dan bagaimanapun caranya aku pasti akan memenangkannya.

"Jika kalian tertarik, tidak usah mendaftar. Kalian hanya tinggal balapan dan mencapai garis Finish. Ingat Resiko dan hadiahnya. Kalah atau Menang" ucap Kevin.

Selamat berjuang Park Chanyeol~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SpringField~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author POV

BRUUMMM, BRUUMMM, BRUUUMM

BRUUUMM

BRUUMM 

Suara motor bersahut-sahutan memenuhi tempat itu, 5 menit lagi adalah waktu dimana Para pembalap itu akan saling menggesekkan ban motor mereka dengan aspal demi seorang namja mungil yang saat ini menunggu diujung garis Finish.

"Jangan mengadu pada eommamu jika kau kalah Chanyeollie~" ucap Kai, oh mengapa namja tan ini suka sekali memanggil teman-temannya dengan panggilan seperti itu.

"Cih, kita lihat saja. Siapa yang akan tertawa nanti" ucap Chanyeol lalu memasang Helm nya.

Wanita dengan baju sexy itu berjalan ketengah garis Start, mengedipkan matanya pada Chanyeol dan dibalas cibiran dari namja bermarga Park itu.

Memegang tinggi-tinggi bendera Start, lalu dalam hitungan detik. Bendera itu jatuh, menandakan Balapan SpringField malam ini dimulai.

Para pembalap sudah menancap gas motor mereka dengan keras, kecepatan motor mereka bahkan bisa membuat rok seorang wanita dipinggir jalan tersingkap.

Salah satu pembalap dengan motor merahnya – Park Chanyeol

Berada di barisan depan, tatapan mata itu tajam menusuk. Itulah Phoenix, saat balapan dia akan Fokus. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaan nya saat bersama teman-temannya.

Pembalap demi pembalap terus menerus saling salip-menyalip, dan pada akhirnya garis Finish pun terlihat.

Peluit tanda berakhirnya balapan telah berbunyi nyaring.

Ada wajah sangat menyesal dan kecewa, ada pula pembalap yang membanting helm mereka karena tidak berhasil memenangkan balapan.

Tentu saja dengan resiko kekalahan, yaitu Membayar mahal uang sebesar Taruhan Tingkat A.

"Mwo?! Aisshhh, habis sudah isi dompetku" ucapan sesal Kai dengan wajah memelasnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Sehun yang mengeluarkan ekspresi jijik.

"Berhenti bertingkah sok manja Kim Jongin bodoh, ini hanya taruhan" ucap Sehun sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kalian sudah tau kan apa yang kuinginkan, kalau begitu. Aku tunggu itu minggu depan" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah Kevin.

"Kali ini kita kalah, kukira Daehyun bisa memenangkannya. Huh, sial" ucap Sehun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus Phoenix. Ini dia hadiahmu" ucap Kevin lalu mendorong namja mungil itu ke arah Chanyeol yang berada di depannya.

Namja mungil itu – Baekhyun terdorong dengan tidak elitnya kearah tubuh Chanyeol, tapi tangan kekar milik namja bermarga Park itu langsung memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajah manis itu ke dada bidangnya.

Kevin pergi dengan salam perpisahan ala SpringField dengan Chanyeol yaitu Dorongan kepalan tangan yang saling diadukan antara dua namja.

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya Tuan Park sedang baik hati, dia langsung melepaskannya.

Namja mungil itu pergi tanpa kata meninggalkan Chanyeol yang melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

Hell!

Bagaimana bisa namja manis itu pergi tanpa dosa setelah membuat Chanyeol bersusah payah memenangkan balapan malam ini demi dirinya.

Namja itu berlari dengan cukup cepat, meninggalkan kerumunan pembalap dengan wajah frustasi nya. Mengejar Baaekhyun yang sudah berada agak jauh dari kumpulan pembalap SpringField.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun" teriak Chanyeol sambil memegang lengan mungil itu agar membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam saja dan kedua matanya tidak menatap Chanyeol. Dia malah menunduk sambil memainkan sepatunya di aspal yang sedang dia pijak saat ini.

Ohh, namja ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Membuat Chanyeol ingin menciumnya.

"Tatap orang kalau sedang berbicara" ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Sebenarnya itu hanyalah topeng, namja yang lebih tinggi itu ingin tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas seolah meminta dibelikan permen.

"Jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol membuang muka.

"Ya! Kau bilang aku harus menatap orang yang sedang bicara denganku, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah bilang kalau aku tidak boleh menatapmu" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

Kejadian tidak terduga membuat Chanyeol kaget, hei bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sedang kesal malah nampak berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya.

"Aku ingin pulang, bisakah kau melepaskanku" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku sudah memenangkan hadiahku, dan itu adalah kau Byun Baekhyun. Aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu tapi tidak dengan membiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku" ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat namja bermarga Byun itu kaget.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, aku bahkan tidak tau sedang berada dimana sekarang" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, aku akan membuatmu mengenalku dengan caraku" ucap Chanyeol lalu mendorong Baekhyun ke sebuah pohon yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun berdiri sejak tadi.

"A...pa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Chanyeol yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah tubuh namja mungil itu.

Kedua tangan namja yang lebih kecil digenggam oleh Chanyeol, ditempatkan di kedua sisi samping kanan dan kiri kepala namja mungil itu.

Dan detik berikutnya, sebelum Baekhyun sempat berucap. Chanyeol telah menciumnya.

"Mmmmfffth" gumaman aneh itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol telah melumat bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian.

Lututnya seketika lemas, orang yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia lihat dan bahkan tidak dia kenali saat ini telah menciumnya.

Lebih tepatnya mengambil ciuman pertamanya, HELL NO! Oh mimpi buruk bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Lep...pass"

Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya, dia terus melumat sesekali mengigit bibir namja manis yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ini.

Ciuman yang awalnya biasa berubah menjadi ciuman panas, hawa-hawa panas mulai menyergap disekitar dua insan itu. Lidah Chanyeol berusaha masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

Tapi sang namja mungil malah semakin mengatupkan bibirnya, dan dengan terpaksa. Chanyeol mengigit agak keras bibir bawah Baekhyun membuat lidah Chanyeol bisa menerobos masuk untuk mengecap isi mulut Baekhyun. Memainkan lidahnya menggoda langit-langit mulut Baekhyun.

DUKK 

"Aww, aww. Appo" teriak kesakitan Chanyeol terdengar kala Baekhyun berhasil menendang kakinya.

Diawali Sehun, lalu Baekhyun. Kasian sekali nasib tuan Park malam ini.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menendang kakiku?" ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

"Kau menciumku, bahkan membuatku kehabisan nafas. Seharusnya kau mendapatkan yang lebih daripada itu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hei, kau milikku. Aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap kakinya yang sudah agak tidak terlalu sakit lagi.

"Jangan bicara seolah aku mau menjadi milikmu tiang listrik mesum. Kau tau? Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku" teriak Baekhyun.

Beberapa detik kemudian namja mungil itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia sadar bahwa dia telah membuka rahasianya sendiri, dasar Byun Baek -_-

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menampilkan smirknya mendengar pengakuan tidak sengaja dari Baekhyun.

"Oooh, begitu. Jadi akulah yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamamu?" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tetap diam sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri mengingat kebodohannya, tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Bibirmu manis sekali Baekki" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun, ucapan itu sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah lucu.

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun. Membuat rambut namja mungil itu berantakan.

"Issshh, tiang listrik bodoh" ucap Baekhyun bertambah kesal, dan hanya dibalas senyuman tipis dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol! Sudah selesai bersenang-senang nya? Apakah kau tidak ingin pulang? Atau aku akan menjual motor merahmu ini" teriak Kai dari kejauhan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aishh, anak itu. Berisik sekali" cibir Chanyeol, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memasang wajah polosnya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, dia memang sedikit gila" ucap Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati karena berhasil menghina temannya.

"Oh iya, Baekki" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak perduli. Namaku Park Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol tanpa menggubris protesan Baekhyun.

"Lalu?" ucap Baekhyun bermaksud mengerjai Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu mengrnyitkan alisnya mendengar kalimat balasan yang tidak masuk akal dari Baekhyun, tapi melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menahan tawa membuat Chanyeol menampilkan smirk nya kembali.

"Lalu? Lalu bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan yang tadi? Aku tidak sabar mendengar desahanmu diatas ranjang" ucapan Frontal itu membuat Baekhyun melotot kaget.

"A..apa maksudmu?" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Maksudku...

Bagaimana jika kita melakukan Sex dikamarku Byun Baekhyun?"

TBC

Gara-gara galau TLP

Jadinya gua bikin beginian dah, ini FF pertama saya. Awalnya emg saya mau buat ff udh lama. Tpi harus ada keadaan yg menyakinkan saya dulu #plakk #apaIni(?)

Oh iya, bagus kah? RCL yaww. Kalo mau kenalan bisa PM saya

Author BabyBaek in here..

END or TBC?


End file.
